


The Best Christmas Present Ever

by Elenduen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Surprise Baby, Team as Family, cuteness, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: Tony thought he'd just overindulged and had a stomach upset. Actually, he had the best Christmas present ever for him and Steve.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 606
Collections: Avengers Collection





	The Best Christmas Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowsintheClouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/gifts).



> So this is just a bit of Christmas fluff to enjoy before I get back to my regular fics. Merry Christmas everyone.

Tony groaned as he dragged himself out of his warm comfortable bed and made his way to the bathroom. 

It was Christmas day, he should have been happy and excited, the entire family (Team) were going to be at the tower, his impossibly gorgeous Super soldier boyfriend was cooking breakfast and Bruce was taking charge of dinner, piles of presents were sitting under the absurdly large and overly decorative tree in the common room, the sun was shining, the sky was a clear winter blue, everything was good. 

Except Tony felt like crap. 

His stomach was churning, acid heartburn had been plaguing him for days. He felt bloated and fatigued, his back was aching, and all he wanted to do was burry himself in his bed covers and sleep until he felt better. 

But he had to go and spend Christmas with the others, had to act as if he was perfectly fine or he’d spoil this for everyone else. 

So, he got himself showered, shaved, and brushed his teeth, and then went and got dressed. 

Putting on his clothes did nothing to improve his mood, his shirt and trousers felt uncomfortably tight about his waist which he had to admit was thicker than normal, the bloating clear in a pot belly that he scowled at. 

He was going to have to lay off the cookies, mince pies, and yule log come New Year, and start putting some hours in at the gym. 

“Stupid middle age metabolism.” He grumbled, recalling a time when he’d been able to eat his body weight in treats without gaining an ounce, much as Peter did now, but it seemed that his age was starting to catch up with him. 

Thankfully his suit jacket was a little more forgiving and hid his rounded abdomen from view, without him having to go and looking through the bedroom draws to see if Pepper had left a pair of Bridget Jones knickers he could borrow. 

“These are Gods gift to all women.” Pepper had declared when Tony had asked why she had such underwear despite having such a svelte shape. Apparently, they created the perfect smooth outline. 

Their brake up had been painful but amicable, and they had remained friends, suffering only a few weeks of awkwardness before they had settled back into their usual routine. 

Getting together with Steve almost a year ago had been an unexpected delight. They had been dancing around each other since the fall of Shield, but it had taken an attempted kidnapping by a parole released Justin (The dickhead) Hammer, an exchange of bullets, Steve getting a graze across the thigh, and Tony just about having a melt down in public as he screamed at Steve to never take risks with his life for him, that he wasn’t worth it, and Steve should never put himself in danger. 

He would have probably gone on for a lot longer, but Steve had taken the opportunity to grab him by his t-shirt and tug him close and shut him up with the kiss of his life. 

It would have been the perfect moment had it not been for Justin Hammer whining that Natasha had broken his arm, the sirens screaming, the phone cameras flashing, and Clint Cat calling them. The date that followed two days later had been perfect and hadn’t involved any of those things, (Except Steve refused to have sex on a first date despite Tony being very willing to put out) He didn’t resist on the second date though, and they had been going from strength to strength since then.  
Thinking about Steve put a smile on Tony’s face and he resolutely ignored his aching back and unsettled stomach, making his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. 

****

Everyone was there of course, sitting around the table with mugs of coffee, tea, or hot chocolate, glasses of juice, and plates waiting for the pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs that Steve was cooking up. 

“Merry Christmas.” Tony said swallowing back a wave of nausea at the smell of the food and made a beeline for the coffee pot hoping it would help settle his stomach a little. 

“Merry Christmas.” Everyone called back, and Steve moved back from the stove to kiss him, his apron a comic Santa design. 

“I hope you’re hungry.” Steve said, “I’ve got plenty.”

“Hmm.” Tony tried to sound enthusiastic even as his stomach churned. It was only with his immense stubbornness that Tony managed to eat the plateful that Steve gave him and hold it in long enough that he didn’t have to run to the bathroom before he was bringing it all back up. 

“Fuck, J, have I got flu?” He asked Jarvis as he panted against the toilet bowl, wincing as his back throbbed dully. 

“No Sir, you do not have a fever. A mild stomach bug is most likely.” Jarvis replied. 

“Great.” Tony sighed flushing the toilet and going to the sink to brush his teeth, “So long as it doesn’t get any worse, then I should be able to get through today without ruining it for everyone else.” 

*****

Tony’s hope that his discomfort wouldn’t get worse lasted only until after dinner, most of which he’d pushed around his plate feeling too nauseated and uncomfortable to eat. 

He’d soldiered on through the morning, welcoming Peter and May happily, then Pepper and Rhodey, Clint, Laura, and the Kids. 

Lila, Cooper, and Nate had already had most of their presents, but the team had gotten them a few small gifts to open so they could share in this with the adults. 

Presents were passed around, with people trading thank you, and scolding others (Tony) over spending so much, but hey, what was a set of matching Diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet to a billionaire? 

Peter had thrown his arms about Tony and hugged him so tight that Tony had trouble breathing when he’d opened the Stark made play station that not only had hand controls, but also virtual reality viewing and audio. The team had known about this and had gotten him games to play on the gaming system that Peter couldn’t wait to show to Ned. 

Once the presents were open, Bruce disappeared into the kitchen with May and Laura to cook the dinner, while Natasha curled up on the couch with Pepper to talk, leaving Rhodey and Sam to discuss past missions from the air-force. 

Lila had brought a new colouring book and pencils and sat with Steve to draw, while Clint helped Cooper set up scale-electrics, which of course got Tony and Peter’s interest and soon they were racing Car’s about the tracks at high speed, and Nate took to Thor, who bounced the toddler on his knee and made growling and roaring noises that had the little boy shrieking in delight.

The entertainment took Tony’s mind off his roiling stomach and throbbing back, and he was able to ignore it until it was time for dinner. Then it seemed to get much worse, with the throb shifting around to start cramping in his lower abdomen. 

He sat squirming through dinner, holding his breath every time the cramping grew worse and the aches griped all the more. 

By the end of the dinner a pressure had built up and Tony had to excuse himself to the bathroom fearing that his stomach upset was about start coming out of the other end, however nearly ten minutes of cramping and moaning afforded him nothing. 

Giving up he got to his feet when a sudden gush seemed explode out of him splattering his thighs, trousers, and the floor. 

Fearing the worst, that he’d soiled himself, Tony looked down and the colour drained from his face when he saw that he was splattered in gunky bloody fluid. 

“Jarvis.” He whispered in a hoarse voice, “Get Steve.” 

“Right away Sir.” 

Shakily, Tony stepped out of his trousers and then doubled over as another cramp hit him, this one too strong to ignore and he cried out, falling to his knees and clenching his fists as the pain shot through him. 

“Tony!” Steve cried pounding on the bathroom door.

“Help me.” Tony whimpered, doubling over again as the pain returned. 

Steve’s shoulder made short work of the door and he burst into the bathroom, Bruce, and May behind him, looking concerned. 

“Oh my God, Tony, what happened?” Steve cried, seeing the blood and the pain Tony was in. 

“I don’t know.” Tony cried, “It hurts, it really fucking hurts.”

“What hurts Tony?” Bruce asked, frowning as he knelt down, “Where is the pain?” 

“Back, belly, pelvis.” Tony groaned, and cried out as another wave hit him.

“Tony, I don’t mean to pry, but… when was the last time you bled?” May asked.

“What?” Tony looked at her in confusion, “I don’t… months ago, I haven’t gone into heat in nearly a year. I’m going into heat-secession.”

May exchanged a look with Bruce who looked back to Tony and Steve, “But you have had a heat while the two of you were together.” 

“We have.” Steve said, his cheeks a little flushed, “What does that have to do with anything?” His attention turned back to Tony who groaned in pain, clutching at him tightly. 

“Everything.” Bruce said. 

“Guys, is everything alright?” Sam called. 

“I believe you should call an ambulance.” Bruce called back, “Unless I am very much mistaken, Tony is about to have a baby.”

****

Panting Tony stared at Bruce, “What?” 

“But he can’t be, he’s… there have been no symptoms, he’s not big enough!” Steve protested having gone as white as a sheet.

“It does sometimes go that way.” May said, “The baby must have been at the back of the womb, so there wouldn’t have been much of a bump, and the kicks would have been easily passed off as wind.”

“I thought I was getting fat.” Tony whispered then doubled over as agony hit him.

“We need to get him out of the bathroom.” Bruce said, “Steve can you lift him?” Mutely Steve did just that, helping Tony up and supporting his weight as May grabbed a towel to wrap about him to preserve Tony’s modesty. 

They made it down to the common room where everyone was standing around in shock when Tony’s legs went from under him and ended up back on the ground crying out that he needed to push. 

“No don’t push, for God sakes don’t push!” Clint cried, “Wait until the ambulance gets here.”

“I’ve got to!” Tony cried his face screwed up in pain, he didn’t even protest as Bruce and May lay him down on his back and pushed his legs up and apart to see between his legs. 

“Oh yes, it’s time.” May said, “We need towels, something to cut the cord, and something to wrap the baby in.”

“Fuck, Tony, you’re making me an Uncle!” Rhodey whispered staring in stunned amazement at the Billionaire.

“Baby? We’re really having a baby?” Steve asked his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

“Yes, you really are.” Bruce replied, accepting a pair of kitchen scissors from Natasha while Pepper ran to get towels and a bed sheet to wrap the baby in. Meanwhile Laura escorted Peter and the children out onto the balcony, Peter might have wanted to be there for his mentor but this really wasn’t something he should witness.

“Oh my God, oh my God, I’m gonna be a Father!” Steve panted, “I’m… a baby.. it’s a baby!” 

“Breathe Steve, remember to breathe.” Sam encouraged wincing when Tony screeched Steve’s name on a fresh contraction.

“I’m here baby, I’m here.” Steve said, going to Tony’s side and taking his hand.

“Hurts.” Tony panted.

“I know, but you can do it, you can do this.” Steve encouraged him, taking a damp cloth that was shoved into his hand by Clint.

“Wipe his face.” The archer instructed retreating to a safe distance with Rhodey, Thor, and Sam, while Pepper and Natasha stood behind May and Bruce with the towels and bed sheet at the ready.

“Okay Tony bear down.” Bruce instructed. 

With an ear splitting cry Tony did just that, crushing Steve’s fingers as he did so and feeling something moving out of him, he could hear Steve encouraging him, hear Bruce telling him to breathe and wait for the contraction, hear May telling him it was nearly over, but it was all meaningless to Tony, all he could think of was the pain which was building up again and the overwhelming desire to push had him bearing down and feeling that pressure finally leave him. 

For second or two there was nothing, and then there was the most magical sound Tony had ever heard in his life. 

His baby was crying, his and Steve’s baby was crying. He and Steve had a baby! 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Rhodey called out.

“A Boy.” May called back as Bruce carefully cut and clamped the cord. 

“Give him to me.” Tony said reaching out for him.

“Just a second.” Bruce said taking the bed sheet from Pepper and wrapping the baby up, he carefully lay the baby on Tony’s chest and the Billionaire burst into tears which Steve was already shedding.

“It’s a boy!” Clint bellowed out onto the balcony earning a cheer. 

“Look at him.” Tony whispered staring down at the wrinkled red skin of his new born Son’s face. 

“He’s perfect.” Steve breathed, laughing and crying at the same time, “And he’s ours!”

“If I may?” Jarvis cut in, “The ambulance has arrived.”

“Better late than never.” Pepper snorted sniffing and wiping at a few tears on her cheeks. 

“Steve, what are we going to do?” Tony asked, “We’ve got nothing for him.”

Steve shook his head, “We’ll figure it out.” He said too in awe of his new son to think of anything at the moment.

****

In the end Clint flew home on the Quin jet with Sam and Natasha to get some of Nate’s clothes that he’d out grown, while Pepper, Laura, and May began making calls to get a cot, baby bath, nappies, and changing mat to hold them over until the stores opened up again. 

Tony delivered the placenta at the hospital and was checked over as was the baby, whom he and Steve decided to name Christian James, both of whom were fine. CJ as they nicknamed him was found to be full term and a little small for a Pup but would quickly make the weight up and had no other difficulties. 

The hospital kept them both in over night with Steve sleeping in a chair besides the bed, or rather just watching Tony and their Son sleep until it was time for the first feed, which CJ took too with gusto once he figured out how to latch on and suckle. 

By the time they left the hospital the next day the story had of course got out and the press were waiting for them to get pictures and confirm that Tony had no idea he’d been pregnant until he’d given birth. 

This did serve as useful as people began to donate baby clothes, toys, nappies, and other things to the tower that had then well stocked by New Years. 

Steve and Tony spent the New Years Eve quietly in the Tower, holding their new Son as they watched the fireworks. 

“I can’t believe I thought he was a few too many mince pies.” Tony chuckled as he rocked CJ who was happily sleeping against his chest, dressed in an adorable Captain America onesie. 

“He’s the strangest Mince Pie I’ve ever seen.” Steve laughed softly, “And the best Christmas present I’ve ever received.”

Tony looked up with a grin, “Well I do try to impress!”

Steve snickered and kissed his cheek, “You certainly do. But how about we have a little warning next time, okay?” 

“Okay… wait, what? What do you mean next time?”


End file.
